


A Birthday Lesson

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy is turning 16 and throws a party. She dresses to entice Aiden, but Sam and Dean do not approve and decide to teach her a little lesson. 'If you dress like a slut...you get treated like a slut.' AU oneshot. BDSM, underage, rape, none consensual, mild violence, coarse language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Lesson

On Krissy's 16th birthday, it was hot and humid, the kind of humid that makes your clothes stick to your skin. She came out of her room dressed in a white cotton midriff, no bra, and white jean shorts, with a nice bright red satin thong underneath... It was sure to tempt Aiden when she opened her legs and he could see her pussy covered in inviting red under her shorts. Krissy strolled into the kitchen, where her adopted mom, Ellen, was busy getting food ready, and propped her ass against the table, looking everything over. Ellen glanced in Krissy's direction, shook her head and Krissy smirked. She knew Ellen had given up on the lectures about how a 15 year old had no business dressing that way. Krissy shrugged and sauntered outside, to inspect the rest of the preparations.

Later that afternoon, Krissy was sitting on Aiden's lap on the lawn chair, talking to Sam and Dean, who were there for the party, because they were kind of like uncles to Krissy. As Krissy sat there, watching Dean's eyes wander down to the hard nipples sticking blatantly through her white top, she ground her ass slowly against Aiden's throbbing hard on. A small smirk crossed her wet lips as she listened to her boyfriend's heavy panting while nodding in agreement to something Sam had said. She leaned back, to listen to what Aiden had to say, and then stood up gracefully, making sure to stretch so her breasts pushed hard against the fabric. "Excuse me, Uncle Dean and Uncle Sam, I am going to show Aiden where the bathroom is." Krissy smiled sweetly at their knowing looks and walked away with Aiden's hand sliding up the lower curve of her back.

They had barely closed the door of the bathroom when Aiden pushed Krissy up against the sink and started suckling her nipples through the cotton shirt. Within seconds he had the fabric dripping, and her nipples were diamond hard. As he nibbled gently, his hand cruised up her thigh and played roughly with her red panties. Krissy groaned into his ear, her hands fumbling at his belt, while his fingers slipped inside the fabric and found her soaking, throbbing clit, teasing it into a peak as well. He continued to bite on her nipples, playing with her clit while she unzipped his pants and let his cock spring out to slap heavily against her upper thigh. It was already drooling precum, and he rubbed it against Krissy's leg, leaving a shining trail of promise in it's wake. She moaned louder as he slipped his finger inside her hot pussy, and his mouth came to take hers, silencing her noises of pleasure. A line of her cunt juice trickled down her leg to join with his precum, making the tip of his cock glisten in anticipation. Aiden parted Krissy's panties further and started to ease his cock towards her pussy when they heard the knob of the door turn and Krissy looked over to see two 'uncles' staring at them in disapproval.

"Get out of here, you son of a bitch, and don't come back!" Dean said as he threw Aiden out of the bathroom with his dick still sticking out of his pants. Aiden stumbled down the hallway, fumbling with his crotch and not looking back. The slamming of the front door was the last Krissy ever heard from him. She looked down at the floor in shame, trying to cover her nipples that were plainly visible through the soaked cotton. The patch of precum on her inner thigh began to chill, giving her goose bumps as Dean and Sam perused her dishevelled condition. Dean grabbed her roughly by the arm and yanked her off the counter and into her room. Sam followed close behind, closing the door softly and locking it. Krissy stood there facing away from them, her nipples pressing into the wet cotton of her shirt with every heaving breath she took. Krissy could feel their eyes burning into her asscheeks, which were outlined splendidly in her white shorts.

"Now Krissy... You have been very bad, and you know how disappointed your mother would be in you if she knew what was going on in that bathroom.." Sam said. His silky voice sent shivers of fear up Krissy's spine, and she was too frightened to turn around. She heard a rustling movement and then Dean grabbed her shoulders and forced her to her knees roughly. Krissy gave a startled mew of protest and then his light backhand silenced her. "Now I think for the sake of the family that you will do what we tell you to do, and this will teach you to dress and act like a slut. If you want to look like a slut, then you will be treated like a slut." Sam continued. Krissy whimpered again as Dean came around in front of her, with his hands pushing down on her shoulders. He let go of her shoulders long enough to unzip his pants, and his heavy hard erection sprang out to slap against her cheek. Tears of shame began leaking down her face as Dean began to rub the mushroom velvety soft head of his cock against her face. Her lips twitched slightly, and she flicked her tongue out and across them as the head of his cock came closer to her mouth. Dean looked down on her with a look of pure fiery lust, and Sam continued to ramble on with his lecture in the background.

Then Krissy felt Sam's arms grab her's and roughly yank them back behind her, snapping her out of her trance. "You're hurting me, Sam." She gasped, and he jerked back harder. Just as he jerked back, Dean rammed the head of his cock against her lips, hard, making her gasp in surprise. As she gasped, he shoved his dick in her mouth, making her gag. His hands were in her hair, pulling roughly on it, with a lewd and superior smile on his face. Krissy gagged some more as he slid his cock all the way into her mouth and down her throat. Krissy squirmed to try and get up, but Sam held her tight from behind as Dean began to pump her mouth. Krissy's lips were sore and raw after the first few minutes, and they kept on, Dean smiling and Sam looking grave. After a few minutes, Krissy heard Dean laugh and realized that her arms were no longer restrained, but wrapped tight around Dean's legs with her fingers clenching his tight ass. Her face turned red, but he looked at her sternly. "Keep sucking, Krissy, you little slut." He snarled. She did as she was told.

As she sucked, her lips growing numb and the tip of his cock touching the back of her throat with every thrust she felt Sam kneel on the ground behind her. His hands ran over the skin of her waist and then slowly lifted up Krissy's shirt, her already hard nipples puckered at the cool air hitting them as they jutted out. Sam hands ran lightly up her back and then around her front to encircle her breasts. He leaned up against here, and Krissy could feel his hard cock in the middle of her back, like a live creature. He whispered in her ear, a moist, wet and vicious whisper, most unlike the Sam she usually talked to. "We are going to fuck you now Krissy. And you are going to take it, because that's what sluts do."

With that, he licked her earlobe and then proceeded to roll her nipple between his fingers. Krissy let out an involuntary groan around Dean's cock and Dean laughed wickedly. Then Sam's fingers traced down her flat stomach, pausing to unhook the snap of her shorts. Dean grunted loudly, his hands fisting in her hair and slammed roughly into Krissy's aching mouth, letting loose with a steaming hot barrage of cum that overflowed out of her mouth and down her chin. She gulped desperately, trying to swallow every drop, but managed to lose plenty. Dean sighed in satisfaction and stood there looking at Sam's fingers slide her shorts down to her knees.

"Was she good Dean?" Sam asked coldly, sliding her sopping wet thongs down to her bent knees to join the shorts. Dean nodded, his eyes transfixed on Krissy's smooth barely furred pussy. The lips were glistening wet with her cum, and her clit was still engorged from when Aiden had been playing with it. She closed her eyes in mortification and Sam's eyes began to trace the roundness of her ass. He pinched lightly and Krissy jumped, trying to break free. He leaned against her again, throwing his huge arms around her, as his now bare cock, pressed between her legs. She could feel the tip of his massive member twitching just above the entrance to her cunt, it was burning hot. Krissy moaned lowly again, leaning back and rolling her hips slightly. "I told you she was a slut at heart! Didn't I, Sammy? "Dean said in triumph as he pushed Krissy forward to her hands and knees.

Dean stepped away as his already hardening cock slid out of Krissy's mouth and grinned as Sam leaned over and began the attack on her cunt, licking and nibbling. He devoured her juices, flicking his tongue over and over against her clit, making her squirm with pleasure. He then inserted one finger into her and swabbed her pussy with his tongue from top to bottom, then moved on to her anus. Krissy was so caught up in this immense pleasure that she hadn't noticed Dean had crept beneath her and now was sucking and licking on her nipples, grunting softly in pleasure as his hand caressed his balls. Krissy mewled again as Sam inserted another finger and then nipped her ass cheek. He then licked his way up her ass to her back and across her shoulder until he was whispering gently into her ear again. "We are going to fuck you raw, bitch."

Before Krissy could do anything, Sam had flipped her over on the carpet with her legs waving askew in the air and was violently ripping her shorts and panties the rest of the way down her legs. He threw them into a corner, and then lunged on top of her, his huge, muscular form covering her completely. Dean stood there grinning, nodding his approval. Krissy looked into Sam's eyes and looked away, ashamed. He forced her face back, holding her cheeks roughly with one hand and forcing her to look at him. He slowly dipped his head down and began a torturous assault on Krissy's bruised nipples, teasing them until they couldn't get any harder.

With every swab and roll of his tongue, Krissy's legs twitched and an electric current ran through her pussy, making her hips jump against Sam's. She could feel his cock lying against her leg drooling precum. He then looked back up at her and began rubbing the head of his cock across her slit slowly, swirling his precum with her pussy juices. She could feel the tip rub in slow circles against her clit, and she moaned. Sam's eyes gleamed triumphant when he placed the tip of his shaft against her cunt and she moaned, begging him to ram it in. He shook his head, teasing her by inserting it just a bit and rolling his hips. Then Dean distracted her by leaning over and rubbing his rock hard cock on her lips once more. As he did that, Sam slammed full length into her. Krissy screamed with pain as his huge dick split her apart. He looked down at her, a look of animalistic ferocity, unnatural to the usually docile giant. He began to pump into her hard. The only sounds were his grunting and the sound of wet flesh slapping together. Krissy whimpered, and he leaned down to take her mouth with his, fucking her mouth with his tongue the way he was fucking her pussy with his cock. She groaned into his mouth as he bit her lip, then jerked in surprise when she felt him roll them over so she was on top.

Krissy halted, staying very still unsure what to do as her ass stuck up in the air. Sam chuckled into her mouth and fisted his hands in her hair, holding her head down. Krissy kissed him back, then jerked as she felt Dean place his hands on her ass-cheeks, spreading them apart and leaning down to lick them. Krissy relaxed as his tongue swirled around her anus, flicking against it gently. Sam continued to fuck up into her pussy while kissing her on the mouth, and she forgot his painful grip on her hair, until she felt Dean place the head of his 9 inch cock against her anus.

"NO!" She said, but it was muffled by Sam's mouth. She felt him smile and grab her hair harder. Krissy bucked roughly, trying to get up, but that only succeeded in making the tip of Dean's hard cock slide into her ass. Krissy screamed in pain as he slowly ground his cock into her ass, but her screams were devoured by Sam's mouth. He wouldn't let her go, and finally Krissy felt Dean's balls resting against her pussy, which was filled with Sam's member. They ground against each other slowly, Dean grunting and Sam groaning softly into her mouth. Krissy was so overcome with pain and pleasure all she could do was cling to Sam desperately and whimper into his mouth. His rough grip eased and then he began to stroke her hair as they began to work out a rhythm, one fucking out while the other fucked in. Krissy felt stirrings of an orgasm begin to cascade over her and she moaned into Sam's mouth, sucking his tongue as her pussy convulsed, milking both men's cocks over and over.

Once her orgasm was done, the fucking really started as Dean began to pump hard into her ass, using her hips for support. His fingers dug into her soft skin, leaving bruises and she groaned as his cock twitched inside her. Dean growled and then she felt his hot seed splash her from inside and she climaxed again, screwing down onto Sam's cock as Dean slowly withdrew from her tortured ass. Krissy started to fuck Sam for all she was worth, leaning up to look him in the eyes as she rolled her hips onto his huge hot cock. He eyes glazed and he grabbed her tits, grunting softly as he looked at her. His cock twitched as Krissy's third orgasm rolled over her, milking his cum out of him and into her hot pussy. She moaned in triumph and they all collapsed onto the floor, panting.

After laying there for a few moments, Sam and Dean got up, pulled their pants up and looked down on her with serious looks on their faces. "Now I hope this has taught you a lesson little Krissy. Don't let us catch you wearing those slutty clothes again, or acting in a manner that might upset your mother, or we will be back to punish you."

With that they turned to stroll out the door, leaving Krissy lying on the floor dripping their cum out of each hole. As she rose stiffly, Dean strode back down the hall and captured her chin in his hands, looking her in the eyes with a slight smile. "On second thought, I think I might just come back and see you again anyways for the heck of it." With that he gave her a long leisurely kiss on the lips and then left, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Krissy proceeded to get dressed so she could go back out to the party, but this time she put on a pair of relaxed blue jeans and a nice form fitting tank top with sneakers.

Next time I have a party, I am inviting tem and I am going to wear nothing but lingerie. Krissy thought to herself, as she threw her 'slutty' clothes in the laundry basket and walk down the hall after her 'uncles'.


End file.
